The 50th Keeper
by Bronze Babe
Summary: Roxas Strife, twin brother of Cloud Strife, is chosen to follow in his brother's footsteps as a keeper after his only caretaker, his mother, is killed- He has no idea what is even happening. He faces a world he had never faced before and being the last keeper of hearts, if he is in the state of defeat, the whole world can be in terrible danger... Even you can be in danger.
1. 50 years ago

**The Secret Order of Hearts, 1965.**

 **"LET OUR QUEEN COME UNTO US TO DECLARE HER LAW!" shouted a soldier from the entrance of a great castle underground, which was crowded with millions of secret warriors-in-training. "YOU MUSTN'T KEEP YOUR FILTHY BOOTS ON THE GRAND PATH OF OUR DEAR QUEEN!"**

 **Every soldier started to quietly, slowly back away, every boy and girl obeying the soldier's orders. Everyone heard a loud creak. The doors were about to finally open after several months... Another creak... Then, the guards stepped up to pull the gigantic, golden doorknobs of the Castle. Behind these doors came a beautiful human being. A mutation of eternal youth kept her from ever aging, and her beauty was surely magnificent as a diamond. She was dressed in a graceful grey, flower printed Victorian dress, with a black laced corset and ebony gloves. Her amber hair was in elegant, soft and wavy curls, topped with a rose, which matched with her pure crimson red eyes, accentuating the paleness of her body. She walked to the microphone swiftly and carefully, her every step as quiet however obvious as the moon. Every citizen and adventurer knew that this was indeed one of the most historic moments of which took place outside the royal path and castle. They worriedly stared at their queen as she cleared her throat and started speaking into the microphone.**

 **"I have come in my own greatest condolences of my dear husband's death of which he died..."**

 **The villagers slowly nodded their heads, remembering the awful day news came from the guardian gate that their ruler was assassinated by a spirit of darkness.**

 **"Serving as a keeper."**

 **The villagers were starting to gradually get suspicious of those last words spilled from the queen's lips.**

 **"He loved his job. In fact, he wondered if he ever would get the chance to pass on the experience. He was titled then as the first keeper of hearts," The queen bit back tears and cleared her throat again. "I know of which comes into the future for the next chosen keeper. Death. However.."**

 **The queen started to shed tears as she yelled out to the crowd, "Even though I know you are all ever so afraid to commit the acceptance of this opportunity, I will let you know that it is not your choice and at least, one in this crowd will be brave enough to sit the chair of a keeper, and defeat the spirit!"**

 **The villagers kept looking as their queen sobbed into her lady servant's shoulder. She finally let go, forced a smile at the servant, who attempted to pretty up the queen's makeup, and she looked up at the crowd in front of her. The queen yelled in anger what she needed to let her village know...**

 **"SHALL YOU KNOW THERE WILL BE A KEEPER OF HEARTS FROM THIS HIDDEN VILLAGE, AND SHALL YOU ACCEPT THAT! Of which the children will not be forced, however, a young and mature, or old and experienced adult will step up to the deeds of recognition of our king, who died protecting us! On this day and year forward there will be a keeper for every 12 months to occur! I will choose of a brave man or woman, and that man or woman will be brave enough to do the right thing, for our small village. Starting now, I will begin my decision! Everyone in line! Dear children, honor the one who is decided to walk forward, by standing by them at must for the comfort of choice!" The queen declared and ordered her people to line up. She had the power to sense one's strength. She walked down slowly as the people stood.**

 **After a few steps and a few names, she stopped at a young woman. The queen softly asked "What is your name, child?"**

 **The woman replied "Katsumi Strife, my queen!" as she bowed down to the queen. "I served in the army against The Organization of the 13 enemies! I battled Xemnas personally in hopes of avenging the ill king in 1964! However of which I would be catergorized in the young and mature, as I am about 20!" She perfectly described to the queen, whose eyes widened.**

 **"Young, however greatly experienced you must be.. How much suffering you endured.. little girl, You are destined for such the case of a position, for you may be well in protecting the hearts of the world we live in!" The queen, who was utterly surprised, said to the girl. "You must be honored to take the position as a keeper of hearts..." She finished.**

 **The girl's eyes sparkled in grace. "Your majesty, I am glad to accept the request. I shall serve as a keeper as I love my people, and I respect my queen!" She saluted as the queen smiled and nodded her head in tears.**

 **"You are just like my husband, child. Brave and Bold."**


	2. Reunitions and Surprises

**Merlin's Cove, 2015**

"Mmph..." Roxas's blue eyes were closed shut... _ROXAS, BREAKKKFASSTTT!_

"Damn it.." Roxas grumbled as he got out of bed, and put on the outfit he needed to for school. A black cloak with cool chains, wow. Just perfect. At least it looked cool. Had a hood. Roxas slipped himself in it, and then stared at the door. He wondered if his brother's powers really worked as he claimed. He concentrated on the doorknob... Every detail of it... Then he snapped his fingers one time. The doorknob turned... The door opened!

"Woah!" Roxas looked surprised at the sudden action.

 _ROXAS YOUR BROTHER IS HERE! COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!_

Roxas's eyes widened.. Cloud Strife... His twin brother.. Though a bit shorter than him, Cloud S. was chosen to be a keeper of something... He learned a bunch of powers ever since, leaving him strong, though Roxas was equal in some ways... God, he missed his brother...

"ROXY BOO COME DOWN!" Roxas heard his little sister, Kairi, who loved him a bunch, yelled out teasingly. He bounded down the stairs at that moment, and walked over to his mom, who kissed him on the head, making him blush, and greeted him with "Good morning, sweetie. Sit next to Cloud and Kairi." Roxas walked over to the table and sat down in the middle of the two. Kairi hugged him and took a bit of her pancakes. Roxas felt another pair of eyes stare at him. Roxas turned and hugged his twin brother tightly, so happy to have had him back for breakfast. After they were all done with their crazy sibling jokes and talks, being reunited, they all grabbed their bags and hugged their mom tight, saying "Love you" before heading out. Their mother looked back at Cloud, tears in her eyes as she smiled and watched him as well as everybody else, go to school.

"The next day they could even be packing their bags.." She muttered under her breath before walking over to the sink to wash the dishes.

An hour later, she walked over to the couch and picked up a book. As she read, she heard a tiny knock on the door.

A scream was reported to be heard around 10:12 AM in the morning at 5641 Berryman lane in Merlin's cove on January 1st, 2015.

And nobody knew. Not even Roxas.


	3. Dwell not, Forever means Absence

**"OH MY GOD!"**

 **"M-mom?.. It can't be... This is all a nightmare..."**

 **"NO! ROXAS, BEHIND YOU!"**

 ** _Muffled screams._**

 **"DOC, PATIENT 401 HAS BEEN INJURED, A BROKEN ARM AND LEG AND THERE SEEMS TO BE BLOOD LOSS POSSIBLE FROM THE MAIN ARTERY STRUCK BY A KNIFE, REPORTING TO A BLOOD TRANSFER AND CPR, THE PATIENT IS NOT BREATHING!"**

 **"IMMEDIATELY TRANSPORTING PATIENT TO THE ER ROOM, SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS! FOR AT LEAST 5 HOURS, DOC!"**

 **"INSANE goddammit, she has then BEEN dead, blood transfer from her vein if she has been flat for 5 bloody hours is impossible!"**

 **"Doc... Another patient came in.. A young, unconscious teenage boy, he's identified to be the son of Melody Strife, older brother of Kairiana Linda Strife, who's currently in hiding of the house and claims him to be Roxas Strife, under investigation of conscience! Anyway, he's also the twin brother of-"**

" _Cloud Strife_... Leave me to the boy."

 **2 hours later, ER room, Destiny Hospital**

"Mmph..."

"Ugh.."

"KAIRI!" Roxas sat upright in his hospital bed, still in his school clothes and tired... Where was everyone?... Where was he?... Ever since he saw his...

"Mom..."

He was attacked. He remembered Kairi's voice as they walked home. The blood... The fear.. The last thing he even saw was not a man... It was a shadow...

He heard a knock on the door. Roxas hesitated after wiping away a tear of sadness and fear, and muttered "Come in.."

In came his little sister, who closed the door and ran at him, throwing her arms around him in relief. Roxas hugged her back too, and whispered to her as she dug herself into his shoulder "everything will be okay, I promise... I won't let anyone hurt you..."

"Roxas... Mom's dead... She's bled out... The killer ran away... or.. disappeared..."

Roxas's eyes widened as he realized the ugly truth... The mere little sentence from his frightened sister...

His mother died. His beautiful, perfectly innocent problem free mother who deserved nothing wrong in her life..

Had died.

Roxas felt something trickle from his eyes when he blinked.

How little he known, that his eyes had turned a blazing red in anger when he did.

 **1 day later. Recovery room, Destiny hospital.**

River flowed, vast and never ending. Skies were a robin blue. Sun was burning away energy. Roses in their valley bloomed. Roxas was below the tallest, sweet scented grass. Laying under the wind, the boy heard the songs his mother sang him to sleep.

 _Come and go, water flows, wind will blow, as I bestow._

 _A beautiful sleep, please do not weep, beautiful baby, fall asleep._

 _Fall asleep, not forever, it does not do do dwell, but I wish you well, enjoy your land, as I lay down my spell..._

 _Burden cannot erase thy smile, enjoy thy rest for thy time is precious as thy while... while..._

 _Fall asleep..._

He wanted to hear that soft yet perfect voice sing to him one more time as he remembered being a little boy, ready for the stars to shine their light on him as he laid back to rest, his mother caressing his soft hair.. It wouldn't hurt to lay there forever. It would in fact heal the pain of the loss of a loved one. Roxas was doing so well... He wanted to live a happy life, move beyond the walls of limitation, explore and still keep sanity on the line. Why couldn't he just.. Stay.. Asleep?..

 _Roxas, wake up! Wake up! That solution should've worked on him! Roxas, you may be wanting to stay there, but it's only tricking you... Think about what your mother would want best of you before she died! Roxas..._

 **"WAKE UP!"**

Roxas bolted upright in his hospital bed once again, still the same time and place, why did he daze off like that? He looked around the place, and caught his sister's soft blue eyes staring at him concerned but relieved. He mumbled "Sorry... I was stuck there... mmph.. What happened?"

"You fell asleep... Your anger struck you out. You got Kairi unconscious there too, you were probably not letting go of her. She fell down to the floor and you fell back into bed clueless. Doc told me it seems," The tough voice of Cloud Strife had filled the room as it spoke to Roxas, shocking him.

"Cloud... You know what happened, right?.." Roxas was certain Cloud would know the awful news...

Cloud nodded his head slowly after a minute of silence. Roxas's eyes turned to Kairi as he wondered why she looked a bit afraid of him, keeping her distance. He quietly said "I'm sorry for that... It was not even something I knew..."

Kairi looked down and whispered softly "It's.. Okay..."

Cloud nodded his head at Roxas in assurance if he himself was okay, and Roxas returned it.

"When you're ready, get your bags and get moving. I have hell of a lot to teach you about what you are."

"What?"


	4. The Last Keeper

Roxas had finished packing his bags a day later in the Destiny Er room, making sure not to leave out any small weapons he could use just in case there was trouble to occur. He was wondering and wondering... What was he? Who was the killer? Was he coming from behind him so that a shadow appeared? That couldn't be possible though... The strangest part was that Roxas didn't see HIS own figure in the walls of his house..

"Roxas. You ready? Your sister saved your breakfast for later. You're in for a lot of things," Cloud had said after knocking on the door.

Roxas just softly nodded his head before following his twin brother downstairs. Kairi kept herself away from Roxas in the mere fear of ever getting squeezed unconscious again. She was simply afraid of his anger. Roxas felt like he was some sort of monster when he wasn't. Everything about Roxas made him feel more guilty, but inside, he was somehow curious to know why he had done what he done and was in for a lot of things. The simple sentences his twin brother said just left his eyes blazing with wonder...

"Hey," Cloud patted Roxas on the head, "Don't feel so guilty. It was an accident and Kairi forgives you. You'll be able to control that anger and sadness soon. Trust me." All Roxas did was just softly nod.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

"We made it," Cloud had finally said after a weary walk through the streets looking for the unknown destination Roxas had never heard of. It was something called "The Secret Order of Hearts." Roxas thought Cloud only went to some sort of magic army as he said when he was little. Was this it? He just shook the thought out of his mind as he walked beside Kairi. He stopped as they reached an impossibly HIGH looking gate, so high it had touched the cloud and was officially the largest gate he had ever seen in his life. They were an Ebony color, and were very, very terrifying. Carves of giant dragons and burnt houses, people on the ground and blood on the floors in the carving had made Roxas hold Kairi close to him protectively as she softly whimpered. His eyes had turned a soft blue in fear as he held on tighter. Kairi gasped in horror as she realized he was going to attack her unknowingly again. She somehow managed to shake Roxas out of his state of mind as his eyes turned back to their regular shade... He was terrified at the end...

Cloud had taken defense mode and started interrogating Roxas on every single little move he made before nodding his head in approval and attempting to push the black door. Roxas tried to contain his laughter as Cloud was only a muscular boy pushing the gigantic walls of a secret order. How can he possibly succee-?

"Welcome to the Secret Order of Hearts, guys," Cloud sighed as the trio walked into what seemed like a magnificent kingdom. The Sun's rays had set a warm tone on the green, sweet smelling grass of which people armored in shields and blades, as well as daggers and kunai, stood to fight against each other in practice for something. There were beautifully decorated cottages and mini shops as well as a clock tower laid out on the surface of the kingdom, all of which led to one road that gave way to the blocked entrance-way of a ginormous castle. This castle's clear glass windows gleamed and sparkled in the sunshine. Kairi's jaw was already dropped at the mere sight of such a magnificent place.

The three siblings ventured on toward the beautiful castle. Roxas was not up for any cottages and small stuff. He was in need of good service as he had refused a bite of food given to him from the hospital, as he was always in shock or fright.

As they finally reached their place, Cloud nodded over to the guards, who gasped and bowed down to the trio, as they allowed them to come in. As Roxas, Cloud and Kairi trudged along in modern day clothes, The other end of a royal looking room they were in stood a beautiful woman. Age hadn't seen her yet, and her perfectly flawless features made Kairi gasp as she wore a breathtaking crimson Victorian era dress that accentuated the red lips that had coated over her pale skin. She looked down at Cloud and gasped at him, giving him a welcoming and beautiful smile. "My child, what may you need as the keeper of hearts?", her motherly voice trailed toward Cloud.

"Yes, majesty, I have important and personal news to bring to you. My brother and sister are here with me as my mother was killed, if you may know..." Cloud formally said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The majesty gasped in shock and frowned in desperation as she boomed "Who was her killer?!"

Cloud whispered "Him, your majesty.. You know who he is.." Cloud nodded over to a statue of something horrible...

It looked like a skeleton in a worn out cloak, emerald to coat the eyes as he stared with a merciless glare at the ground. Kairi yelped and jumped back, accidentally standing next to the queen. The majesty took her hand upon Kairi's, and calmly said "It will not hurt you, child."

Roxas's breathing got faster as he tried to stand up straight like a man and take it in. But all he really wanted to do inside was take his cloak's hood and throw it over his face to hide away the fear he had of such a wretched statue. It wasn't anything like a Halloween costume or decorations for a fake haunted house- it was terrifyingly real, like it could look up, burst out at Roxas and make it's horrifying features the last thing he would see. Roxas's eyes looked into that of the queen, who stared at him with extreme curiosity as her eyes bounded back to Cloud.

Cloud cleared his throat and looked at the queen. "Your majesty, the time came early, and... Well... You see, due to the obvious occurrence of events that happened, the... him... He..."

The queen stared at him desperate for a full sentence...

Kairi shuddered...

Roxas's eyes were starting to become lighter as he worriedly looked at Cloud...

"The shadow... It didn't come for me. It came for him," Cloud admitted to Roxas's surprise, as he pointed at Roxas, making the queen gasp.. for some reason. Why would the shadow come and kill people for an average boy like him anyway?...

Kairi looked at Roxas, shocked to death as she backed away from Roxas. The boy looked at queen in worry of what this all meant...

Then he heard Cloud voice echo across the throne room...

"Last keeper. Roxas Strife is the 50th keeper of hearts."


	5. Terrifying Truth and Swallowed Disbelief

_"Last keeper. Roxas Strife is the 50th Keeper of Hearts."_

The queen's eyes widened. Her breath slowly exhaled as the air became thicker.

Roxas slowly shook his head as he stuttered, "N-no.. I... I can't... M-me?!". So this speck of grey in the yellow, this average teenage wimp with no hopes of anything to conquer in his life- is chosen to be a keeper of hearts? Cloud just nodded his head as if he was reading Roxas's mind. The young boy looked down at his feet.. Was he worthy? So many questions raced throughout his mind as he struggled to stand, looking at his brother disbelievingly. Cloud had taken no emotion or second thought- this was a fact, not thought or sudden theory due to the sudden events that had happened in the past.

The queen gulped as she whispered, "Dear heavens, child... Are you sure the young man seems to be the keeper of hearts? The last indeed? It cannot be true due to the circumstances of such a young age, I mean, 17? Who can be chosen to guard all the hearts of our world? Youth and innocence cannot be a trust for our safety, and this young boy seems to be of no knowledge whatsoever. I am not sacrificing a young, scared beautiful little boy to a dangerous position- unless, that is, you want him to tell your mother you said 'hello'!" She retorted back at Cloud with mere concern and a motherly scold. Cloud sighed as he shook his head and said, "It's true, my queen. Roxas possesses the exact same powers as I, the mere abilities that I grew into from emotions. It's the truth, I'm afraid."

Kairi walked over to Roxas and took his arm as she said slowly and softly, "Roxas, are you okay?" Roxas looked down at her and their eyes locked as he was pulled back toward the queen slowly. Cloud's arms were crossed as he formally and calmly asked, "Roxas, had an experience with magic recently?"...

Roxas's eyes widened as he remembered that day... He woke up and had tried to open the door by a snap of a finger- he succeeded. He slowly nodded in answer to Cloud's question.

The queen gasped as she whispered, "So he is! Oh my.. The last keeper! The final keeper?! You..." She glanced disbelievingly into Cloud's eyes, only to see the truth. She stood up and finished her sentence, biting back her disagreement. "You are the last keeper of hearts, Roxas."

Roxas wanted to run away. Put his hood up, grab Kairi and run away. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't, not in the slightest bit.

But instead he swallowed away the fear, the pain, and the disbelief, and put his face up. His curious eyes now turned crystal clear showing bravery as he looked up at the queen.

The queen looked back at Roxas and, seeing the adventurous light in his eyes, she smiled as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"You have the look of my husband. **Brave and bold.** "

* * *

 **Mansion of Strife, an hour later.**

"Woah, you never told me you had a mansion!" Roxas tuned in surprise as he saw the beautiful place. It even had a pool! Kairi whined "I wanna go to the pool! See you guys!" However, Roxas was quicker than her and he pulled her to him saying "Not going anywhere!" He playfully carried her over to a gigantic sofa and laid her there roughly, tickling her. The two teenage siblings played like little kids as Cloud took Kairi and Roxas's bags over for later to unpack for their new home. He then ran over to Kairi and Roxas and started tickling both of them. Roxas laughed his head off while Kairi giggled and went to him for protection. They all loved their new home and Roxas, who was starving, enjoyed the delicious feast that the trio scrounged up, consisting of good corn, bread, meat, rice, mashed potatoes and a cheesy omelet, which they all loved the best. They all relaxed in separate bedrooms they decorated with their own touch, and they all eventually fell asleep- except Roxas, who wondered after all the drama and everything... _I'm the keeper of hearts?_


	6. He was Worthy

"Roxas, you got to wake up. Today is gonna be busy."

"No... Jus-mmmph... MMMPHHHHH!" Roxas was so tired when his brother called him that his own lips laid onto the pillow as he slowly fell from his side and laid on his stomach. He put up his head and looked up at the window that gave beaming, orangish and sunny light. Today was indeed going to be a busy day. A serious one indeed. He got up, and didn't even pull down his hood as he trudged down the stairs, half asleep.

He walked over to the island of the kitchen and sat down as Kairi stared at Roxas wondering why the hell he was wearing his hood up. She pulled it down to see an orange headed duplicate of Wolverine- well, without the mustache and claws. Kairi giggled and pecked his forehead as he turned a rosy red in response.

He didn't say anything as they wolfed down on fluffy pancakes with smoked sausage and buttermilk syrup, topped with eggs. Seriously. TOPPED- with eggs- and a slice of enjoyed this unusual style of pancake anyway, and finished it up before the day continued.

As he placed his plate on the kitchen counter and set off to the door, ready for taking a vengeance to leave his mother in peace, he heard a "Nuh-uh!" come from the mouth of Cloud Strife. He sighed as he turned to his twin brother angrily, feeling small compared to his big figure. "Yes?" Roxas raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened at the sight of what was on his brother's hands.

A gigantic sword, with the sharpest and shiniest blade he had ever seen, carved with strange markings and letters, was glowing strangely in the sunlight as he looked to see his own reflection staring back.

His eyes shifted over to Cloud's. "Err... For me?"

Cloud laughed and threw the blade back behind his back. "Nah, but it will eventually, and very soon, be yours. You just gotta know the basics. Kairi is gonna be on the basics too. Your training today though, is something the queen is requesting strongly. So follow me, and take this." He handed over a regular, dull and rusted blade with no strange carvings whatsoever. The only thing Roxas saw was a distorted version of himself through the reflection. They both shrugged and bounded out the door, feeling ready and set for another day, Kairi waving goodbye to Roxas with a tearful smile. But it wasn't going to be another average day.

Today was not even going to be simple, at the least...

* * *

"Here we go, the training grounds." The twins arrived at a magnificent field of flat, sweet scented grass. Birds were chirping, sure- but people were clashing, also.

As Roxas walked through the path to find an unused area of space, he observed all the trainer's actions.

Men were catching punches before they could hit them and twisted their opponent's hands dangerously. Roxas winced at the mere sight of such a smart however painful move- but the opponents weren't screaming in pain. He was surprised to see that their hands had moved back into their original place as they dodged the next move.

Women were doing roundhouse kicks and cleverly sneaking through areas to dodge attempted kicks. They came up behind their opponents and tripped them to the ground stomping on their backs. Roxas had only winced again at such a horrible sight- but the reaction of the opponents were silent and completely strangely invincible.

Roxas glared at Cloud with uncertainty that these people must have been aliens or something- right now, he was scared of getting twisted hands, a bruised back, and a really bad reputation for a fighter.

Cloud just smiled, and as they moved forward, people greeted _only_ Cloud, wondrously staring at Roxas. A young girl with orangish, amber hair had sweetly smiled after punching her opponent, welcoming Cloud a "Howdy!", making Roxas feel a bit more comfortable knowing someone was nice here.

Cloud had returned the smile saying "Hi Selphie," before walking over to an empty area.

"Now, let's start training, shall we?" Cloud alarmed Roxas before running over to him. Roxas try to prevent a disaster from happening by yelling, "BUT I DON'T KNOW ANY MOV-"

* * *

Just perfect. He got kicked in the stomach so hard, he tumbled to the ground, and spit a mouthful of blood in a response, his blue eyes widening in anger at the way his brother had treated him intentionally the first few seconds of training.

He looked up at his twin brother with an angry look. He was so mad... Why did he have to do that with the mere knowledge that Roxas didn't even know how to slap as good as his own sister? He knew he was a wimp...

All Cloud did though was smile back at Roxas. His eyes twinkled from sunlight showing his confident emotion- like he knew what he was doing. As if. Pfft.

But Roxas then felt a jerk. Like.. A nudge of some sort. Something pushing him to fight. Something out of pure anger in the evil look his brother had given him. Yet again he got another strong kick from his twin brother. This time, he was angry as hell. Something urged him to stand up no matter how much the pain got to him. He felt like something was happening to him though... He shook off the feeling of whatever it was.

However, his brother was locking eyes with him for some reason. Why?

What he did not have any knowledge of was that his eyes were turning a blazing red in anger- he was about to turn. He was about to do something he never done his whole entire time of existence.

The urge got stronger. Everything. Got. Stronger. The pain completely numbed him, but his emotions were not touched. Surprised but hiding it, he stood up, his cloak stained the tiniest bit with blood. He locked eyes angrily with Cloud's, feeling confidence surge through his veins. He felt silence scream something at him. _You're dangerous. You can't be trusted. Everyone is looking..._

 _Everyone is looking._ The thing he realized was, everyone **was** looking at him.

Did he care? No. His only intuition was that he had to prove himself worthy. Get the news. Deal with it.

It felt for a moment like being a keeper was a gift; not a curse.

Roxas ran straight at his brother in full force, rage fastening his heartbeat as he clasped his blade and sliced it against his brother, and kicked at his foot with more force than he could've possibly imagined, causing his brother to fall back on his back. As he tried to roll away from Roxas, Cloud's path was blocked by his brother's sword. He smirked as he dodged Roxas's blade, pushing his brother back by pulling on his back. Roxas tried to defy gravity all he could, but he felt weak... He felt like he was done with the rage. The pain returned to his bodily being. Thanks a lot for the help, Cloud. He felt a strong migraine burst throughout his head as he held on to it, groaning and yelling in pain.

Cloud patted him on the back and helped him up, putting his hand to Roxas's forehead. An ice cold feeling emerged as it replaced the pain, making Roxas feel refreshed and energized. He looked at his brother finally knowing why he kicked him anyway in the first place. To set off his anger. To train him. He nodded at Cloud with certainty that he would be okay. He took a quick glance back at all the trainers on the bloodstained grass field. That glance finally turned to a surprised and shocked stare as he stood there, his sword dripping with blood.

His intuition once again told him something else, beside proving his position worthy. It was telling him that everyone was looking at Roxas.

Their blades were dropped. They were surprised.

They all took a knee, even Cloud himself, and his shocked sister, Kairi, at one specific person. And everyone was keeping their eyes locked on him.

 _The orange-headed, blue-eyed wimp named Roxas Strife, was the only one standing as he came to a sudden realization;_

 _He was worthy._

 **He was worthy.**


	7. Thy Relation in the Storm

_**He was worthy.**_

Roxas couldn't take it in anymore... It was so strange... Breathing in the hot, fresh air, he ran his hands over his stomach as he shook his head again in disbelief- and ran.

He couldn't believe he was actually capable of being a keeper- not to mention he already was chosen to be one. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. His feet pushed against the ground even harder as he used all the strength he could to get away from everybody. Even his brother and sister. Everyone. He didn't look back; he only looked ahead of him, expecting his house to pop up at any moment, ready to let him in and hide him from those... strange people. He finally found the Strife Mansion and ran inside, slamming the door behind him.

Roxas absentmindedly ran toward the closet, where he found a corner to sit and slip away from view. He didn't whine or exaggerate his feelings- but a million tears streamed down his face as he rested his head on the wall. He was so afraid to give in to something so new- all he wanted was his mother back. He wanted his life back. He was just a 17 year old boy- most boys at his age went to parties with their friends, had their parents or somebody who was there for them, had a school to go to, had an interest for electives- and had a life. All Roxas felt he had though- was a house. A house without a family though; a house without someone living their life and achieving what they wanted instead of being forced to hold the world in their hands for the rest of their lives. His house was not as well the title of a _home._

He heard voices yelling out at him: "Roxas! Where are you? Please come out!" All he did though, was ignore them. It didn't matter now. None of anything mattered now. Everything slowly drifted away from his mind and his eyes closed. He wanted to let everything go. He was so confused about where to venture on in life- he just had to let go... He fell into a deep sleep, having the same dream about his mother's lullaby and the beautiful land he was laying in.

* * *

 **Mansion of Strife, A Day Later.**

His blue eyes had finally opened as he saw morning light shine upon him, a misty essence floating above his body. He got up slowly, his cloak still over him as he stared at the door. Without any need to make an action, the door opened. Roxas didn't even want to pay attention to that. He slowly left his room, aware of any presence that would have been waiting for him down at breakfast. He looked back one last time at his room- wait... his room? He remembered falling asleep in the corner of his closet... He just silently stared at the blank door before turning around once again toward the main living room.

Roxas slowly started toward the dining room- he only wanted to be alone. However, as he reached out to silently pull out a chair, he realized that a pair of blue eyes stared at him. They were a girl's- Oh... Wait- Kairi's.

She stared at him concerned. She then looked down and softly whispered, "I feel the same way."

He sat down in front of her and suddenly got interested in his shoes once he learned what she felt the same about. He realized she wasn't ready yet either. She wasn't prepared to go running down at a giant monstrosity and fight it with only a rusted sword. Roxas felt like he finally had someone he could relate to.

Her eyes shifted back over to Roxas's as they both worriedly stared at each other. Roxas though, was the first one to walk over to her from his chair and hug her. She was his little sister- he loved her, and she loved him. The fact that they lost their only parent and was left with an older brother coming from a powerful ancestry- was sad. Both sad and frightening, in fact. They were both- ordinary. Why couldn't they complete their education and join the real world? Why couldn't they run out into the sunshine for another purpose- besides training for being a keeper of some random land? Roxas kept wondering and wondering... Just... Why?

Kairi shed soft tears as she broke the hug and said "I'm okay." She then held out her hand as it illuminated. Roxas left his chair to duck and cover. As soon as the brightness came to a halt, he looked up to see if his sister was okay.

She was indeed unharmed... But she was holding on to something huge. It appeared to be a giant key.

Roxas's eyes widened as even more questions crossed his mind. _How?.. How did she do that?_

Kairi nodded as she quietly and formally demanded, "Think about this blade. Think about your deepest desires. Call the blade, Roxas."

He gulped as he slowly held out his hand. He stared at the keyblade, determined. He examined every part and color of it's flawless and shiny surface as he thought about his desires. His biggest goal he wanted to achieve...

"Call the blade."

He remembered the dreadful sight... Walking into his house expecting to see a smiling face... and instead getting blood... blood... He saw blood on his mother... everywhere... He saw that shadow... It was horrible... a mischievous and evil sight that would kick in pure, hot temper... He was feeling that... He wanted to run at all the windows and open them to show the sunlight... though he knew it wouldn't help his mother any more...

"Call it."

He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill the shadow. The murderer of his mother, and, from stories he heard but never believed- many more people... He was going to avenge the innocent. He wanted to _kill_ The Shadow.

"Call-!" Kairi was interrupted by a sudden flash of blinding light.

After covering her eyes, she stood up to see her brother standing in front of her, a keyblade grasped tightly in his hands as he determinedly held his head up.

* * *

 **The streets of The Order of Hearts, 3 hours later**

"Hmph," Cloud sighed as he walked along with a nervous Roxas. Today's walk sure wasn't jaunty. He looked up at Roxas and asked him, "It looks pretty mundane today, are you sure you wanna go walking by yourself?"

Roxas nodded. "Mhm." Though it seemed like a strange day to be walking along the streets of The Order of Hearts, he had to be by himself. He had to sort out his thoughts and he had to have some time to be alone. So many situations had occurred all at once. Roxas couldn't just sit there and cry. He had to stand up and think. Then he had to do something about it.

Cloud came to a halt as he nodded at Roxas, then walked the opposite way they were strolling along before. Roxas was left behind to start his walk.

He felt a cold breeze swiftly draw by as he walked along the never driven streets. He pondered.. He pondered and wondered and wandered along in his thoughts. It felt like he was in a whole different world as he kept asking questions inside his mind. _Where is the shadow? I want to learn more about this blade. Why me?_

 _Why am I worthy again?_

He immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud, piercing scream coming from somebody. He turned toward the direction that the scream was coming from as he ran over toward the sound.

He arrived to see a girl his age reaching over for what appeared to be a sketchbook. She looked awfully desperate to grab it as she was forced to the ground on her stomach by purplish figures. Her attempt to escape them was fruitless, though..

Not anymore.

Roxas didn't even know what he was doing, but he called his keyblade and put his hood up as he hid in the darkness...

* * *

She struggled against the strange figures as she held her breath. She whimpered as it was hopeless to grab the only thing for defense. What followed along with her whimper was a loud slice from above. She felt like there was nobody on her anymore as she quickly stood up, alarmed.

"You okay?" A voice spoke formally and alarmed. The girl turned around to see a hooded boy with a keyblade in his hand.

* * *

She was beautiful. Every aspect of her face was flawless. Her eyes were a crystal blue and her soft blonde hair accentuated her light, perfect skin. She wore a white dress and a pretty smile. Roxas was in awe as he saw her.

"Th-thanks. I was about to take defense but I couldn't reach the item," the girl said, relieved. She then introduced herself. "I'm Namine."

Roxas pulled down his hood as he smiled and replied. "I'm Roxas."

* * *

He was handsome. Everything about him was perfect. His orangish blonde hair gave color to the rainy day, and his black cloak made his skin look light. His eyes were charming and compelling..

Namine then looked down at what Roxas was holding in his hand. She gasped at the sight of it... She couldn't believe her eyes...

* * *

Roxas wondered what was going on in Namine's mind as he noticed her staring at his keyblade. "What, this?" He held up his blade as Namine clasped her mouth shut with her hands, whispering, "Oh my god..."

He asked, "What? Oh, I only learned.. I don't even know much about it..." He then turned red realizing how stupid he sounded.

She then calmed down and concluded, "You're the last and 50th keeper of hearts. You can wield a keyblade!" She sounded like she was in awe at the last words she said. "Wow!"

Roxas sweetly smiled at Namine before picking up the sketchbook she was trying to grab earlier. "I'm pretty curious... What makes this your weapon? Is it enchanted?"

She nodded and tuned in, "Sorta. I'm a witch. Not a bad one, but just someone who can enchant stuff. I'm usually known as a good artist and publisher, so I can make specifically my drawings come to life."

Roxas was fascinated by the power she had. "Hmm.." He locked eyes with her as he realized something familiar in her look. She smiled- but her eyes looked... sad. It felt like he was in a mundane vicinity when he was looking into her eyes. Out of concern, he asked her, "Do you have a home to go to? Any shelter?"

Namine's eyes widened as she looked down at the hard ground. "I don't really think I have one.. My mother abused my brother and I when I was little.. I lived alone until I was chosen by the queen to come here. I don't really have a family anymore. My brother hates me and keeps the house all to himself."

Was that what was so familiar about her? That look in her eyes had the same reasoning for such an expression; she had no family.

He sadly smiled and said, "Same here. I do have a home but my mother was killed when we lived in a normal neighborhood, and my dad..."

She looked back up at him waiting for his last words.

"Well, I never met him."

Namine nodded and looked to the side, blushing. She looked like she was generally a shy person to other people.

Roxas then, after pondering about it, said "Want to live with my brother, sister and I? We're on good terms and the house is pretty big."

Her eyes started to twinkle as she worriedly looked into his eyes, her mouth open ready to spill out another word. All she could do though was turn a rosy red while staring down at her sandals. She then smiled and sweetly gave an "Okay!" look on her face. Words didn't always have to tell Roxas things.

They both looked back at the street Roxas was taking as it started to rain. Hard. Roxas put his hood up as he smiled confidently. The only thing that was visible- _was his smile._

Namine looked up at him as they stood in the pouring rain.

She was soaked- Roxas was covered and protected. But he pulled her to him closely, holding her hand as he shouted, "Come on!" to her through the loud pounding sound of the rain.

The teens desperately raced over to the house as the angel's tears fell upon their skin, the lightning though looking less scary as he walked inside with Namine, both panting for air as he put down his hood to let in fresh air. He smiled at Namine, receiving a tired and attempted one back.

Roxas realized he had someone to relate to.

Someone to relate to.

Thanks, mom.


	8. The letter

_Thanks, mom._

 **Strife Mansion, The Next Morning.**

She was in a cell. A cold, filthy cell with a silhouette of a monstrous figure chained to the opposite end of it.

She could hear the low pitched screams and yells fill her ears as she endlessly attempted to break the gigantic, small-spaced iron bars of the cell. Her fruitless actions only gave her small bruises and rashes from the roughness of the bars themselves. She cried and screamed as she felt a presence creeping up behind her. Darkness blanketed her as she turned to see the abomination free of it's chains as it smiled in amusement, getting closer... She felt hot breath steam across her skin as she heavily inhaled, hoping for cold, fresh, relieving air. It was only getting closer, though... No distractions or saviors...

Getting Closer..

She inhaled once again heavily, regaining breath as her eyes opened, wide in shock. It was a dream. No. A nightmare. A horrible one. Her eyes worriedly shifted over to a peaceful looking Roxas, who was in his quiet, light slumber. She came to a sudden realization she was crying in her sleep as she felt tears running down her face. She needed company so bad. She felt cold and alone- even next to her new friend.

The only thing she had left to do was to wake him up and tell him what happened. She quietly nudged him in the arm, hoping he was a light sleeper.

And that he was, as his eyes slowly blinked open. He mumbled, sitting up on the bed, "Yeah?" He then examined her over, seeing the worried look she worn on her face.

* * *

"Are you okay?" He automatically asked, regarding the widened azure eyes and the pale, colorless skin. "Are you sick?"

"No," Namine replied. "I'm.. cold. I had a nightmare.. a terrible one..." She stuttered anxiously. She looked desperate for safety.

Roxas looked her over then sighed. "Gosh..." He took her close to him and laid his head on her forehead, realizing how hot it felt. "You caught a cold from it."

She shifted her head up to him as the fragile sounding voice curiously asked, "Really? That must have been too bad for my own good.."

The boy disguised himself under a mask of a pretty smile and sorry eyes. Behind the mask though, he felt heartbroken at the sight of watching someone so meek and feeble suffer what could've been a realistic nightmare.

For a moment, he felt every pulse that had flown throughout his body. He felt something strange... he was able to hear his own heartbeat fasten. A bitter taste had entered his mouth like he had bit into a cold and unpeeled lemon.

They both jumped a little as they heard a bloodcurdling cry coming from outside Roxas's window.

* * *

They both scrounged up whatever clothes and shoes they were able to find. Roxas found his weapon and Namine quickly ran in the dressing room clutching a long sleeved, black Victorian Era gown.

Roxas wondered why the hell was everyone living in this secret land wearing the total opposite of what a modern day person would carry from their closet. He had no time to ask as he bumped into Namine, all of a sudden seeing her with matching black earrings and fair berry lipstick, her hair curled with side swept bangs as she grabbed her sketchbook from the dresser and grasped her pair of boots to shove on.

All he wondered as he stared down at her, his jaw dropped 10,000 feet underground was; ahem, how did she do that again? They both caught up with each other as they ran along toward the front door, forgetting breakfast and wondering what the situation was out there.

They looked up to see a horrifying and gigantic purple figure, its features similar to that of those small creatures that had attacked Namine the previous night. It was digging its claws into Petrova Street as it gave another spine chilling roar.

Roxas couldn't believe his eyes as he observed what was going on in front of him. A line started to carve itself into the chest of the monstrosity as it turned toward him in sudden alarm.

The last thing Roxas knew, was that he was staring anxiously at Namine, who was drawing a beautiful however fast-drawn picture of something... He remembered her ability, though.

She was a witch. With the mere ability to lure events into place as she desired.

His eyes closed and his mind prayed. His breath quickened, His weapon astray.

Everything went silent.

* * *

He woke up. He woke up to see that his vicinity had completely changed. Namine was there. So was the monster. Everything else _changed._

Roxas's eyes widened as he stared on into the monster's eyes. It was looking directly at him as if it knew his deepest secrets. Attempts to even try and run away would be nevertheless fruitless if he took a chance. The only thing he was able to do was anxiously wield his keyblade, and seize repining as the monster prepared it's filthy claws for piercing.

Namine looked furious as she scrabbled away at the floor, rummaging for her pencil as it rolled toward the monster. She couldn't reach it as she realized she was headed right for the monster's feet. She hopelessly looked over at Roxas as the monster roared once again.

Roxas was the only one with the mere ability to even do something about this.

He gripped his keyblade tightly as he looked up confidently at the monster. This time, he wasn't backing down.

He let Namine's form perish as she ran to the Cloud Mansion for retreat. He didn't.

As the monster freely ran at Roxas, he ducked and dodged its life-threatening move and tiptoed as fast as hell behind its back.

The monster was large and heavy, carrying a lot of weight, so every move he made was not quick due to his size. This weakness allowed Roxas to stab the middle to upper back, which was where he remembered laid the heart shape of the monster as it bent down to turn. The abomination wailed and screeched in agony as it slowly started to fall back...

* * *

It looked truly amazing- not that Roxas admired the terrible creation itself, but the way it died felt like someone had replayed the scene and left it in slow motion as the monster gradually faded into ashes.

He heard nothing but his own pants and breath while he felt burning sweat sting his eyes. He stood, his keyblade appearing in his hand surrounded by dark magic.

He squinted as he stared on, his eyes starting to widen. How did he not notice this the night before with those heartless?... There, in the pile of Burgundy ash, was a small sphere of light that started to rise. Its surrounding was of a misty essence as it continued to levitate in the sky. The sun or moon could not compare their illuminating light to the strange sight..

* * *

" **ROXAS STRIFE, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"** He gulped as he heard his little sister's voice echo through his mind. When Kairi was mad, you never, _ever_ messed with her. He learned that the hard way. He yelled out, "I WILL LATER, JUST, MOVE ON WITHOUT ME RIGHT NOW!"

He also heard heavy footsteps from his big brother as he turned toward his blonde, spiky hair and tall, muscular form. "Okay, you're probably going to scold me and tell me not to ever walk out that door unless I got permission to. Go ahead," he whined, just hoping that the freaky morning would be gotten over with.

"No," Cloud chuckled, patting his confused brother on the head. "You're the most important person there is out there. That was a good kill."

"Oh... thanks..." muttered Roxas. He then suddenly remembered that strange light... the beautiful and soft glimmer it gave out... the type of hypnotic eye-catching item that you would get from only the tip of Maleficent's wand or a diamond... He had to ask his brother now, it was the time.

"Hey, umm... I saw something float from that thing..."

"What? The heartless?" Cloud asked, concerned. Okay. First question answered.

"Yeah.." He scratched his head as he collected his thoughts back. "It was a white ball of light, I dunno. Brighter than the sun. Misty looking."

"Oh, yeah, heartless collect hearts from people. What you saw there was indeed a heart. Don't get worried over any of that stuff thou-"

"WAIT, WHAT?" Roxas's voice raised as he worriedly stared on over at a laughing Cloud. All he got back was a smile.

"Hey, uh, by the way, if you wanna learn most of that, I got something in the mail for you." Cloud said. He pulled out an envelope assigned to the address of the Strife Mansion on 2479 Petrova Street. He threw it at Roxas as his smile widened.

Roxas caught his letter and ripped it open as his blue eyes scanned the mysterious letter, his mind catching on to every word he found:

 _Dear Roxas Strife,_

 _We are pleased to hear that you have become a part of The Secret Order of Hearts. An invitation to a special school for all teenagers with a unique ability is granted as you hold a great power and advantage. We also invite your sister, Kairi Strife. She possesses a manner in which she has the mere possibility to follow in your footsteps. You will now be attending Lilith high, a school for the magical and powerful._

 _Wishes hopefully fulfilled,_

 _Olette Anne, Magic Abilities Teacher of Lilith High._

"Hmm..." Roxas looked at the letter as the sun shined over his hair.

"Lilith High."

" **UGH, I'M DONE WAITING FOR YOU, ROXAS!"** A furious Kairi stormed on over, a worried Namine holding her hand whispering, "He's okay, dear, just hold your anger a little lon-"

"Oh, my, freaking GOODNESS, ROXAS! You had me so worried there for the whole morning, I even spilled my cheerios on the way to the dining room!" Kairi ranted on until Roxas mischievously smiled and threw his little sister the letter. He then walked over and softly pushed a shy Namine to Kairi's side as the two girls both looked at the letter, wonder and curiosity growing on their faces.

"Hmm," Namine wondered aloud-

"Lilith High."


	9. The Peinture De La Mort

_"Lilith High."_

 **Strife Mansion, A Week Later.**

So this was why he had to wear his cloak to school. He looked ahead as the person feet away in front of him, wearing a completely black robe, silently creaked the door open and tiptoed through it.

Roxas and Kairi were standing in a silent, dark and large hall. Stone bricks were lit with the orangish flames of the torches as drops of water fell to the dusty floors. To decorate the walls were paintings that, from Roxas's interpretation, seemed to be prehistoric and Paleolithic.. Strange carvings of what looked like beasts with bleeding wounds and nomads with sticks drawing symbols had rested against the cold walls.

Kairi, being more mature with the events that she had occurred, wondrously ventured about toward what had seemed like the largest painting yet to find in this ancient place. Roxas was about to yell, "Hey! Come back!" When he noticed truly what Kairi was standing in front of. He walked over to her side and glanced about at her expression.

There, in the eyes of Kairi, laid fear and memory, as she started to shake and back away, breathing heavily as she slowly fell to her knees.

Roxas urgently reacted by falling to his knees too, hugging her close to him as he asked, concerned, "What's wrong, Kairi? We could go now if you li-" But a finger had risen, pointed at the painting as Roxas gasped slowly. He turned his head worriedly as he stared on over at the illustration.

He stood up, walking towards it. Blood pulsed through him as his heartbeat fastened. The drawing was of a hooded being, with no sudden shape whatsoever, as ragged textures designed the bricks. A ghostly face was drawn horribly on the figure as black, silky and smoky lines had been looped on the wall. The catch that brought attention to the siblings was that the horrible painting also had an illustration of a woman, who was standing in a terrified position. Her clothes and arms had not been detailed, a stick figure was drawn for her body, but beside the position she was standing in, Roxas felt the lady knew she would die. Still, that didn't bring him in to suspicion. The thing that did, though,was that the woman's hair was dark brown, just like his mother's was... Red lipstick and Burgundy eyes with a shine of Rouge had been a feature of hers too.. He felt utterly disturbed... Nevertheless he helped Kairi up as the two kids ran on over toward the doorway to the mysterious school.

* * *

As Roxas opened the door for both Kairi and himself, the two siblings saw a gigantic room. The ceiling was so high that a million ladders could not reach three quarters of it. The size also held beauty, however, for the sun's rays glowed through the ceiling's beautiful Picasso styled paintings of gods and goddesses that stretched out kind hands to pleading servants and slaves... The walls held torches that bloomed into different colors as paintings of roses and many designs had been stretched throughout them. At the bottom, the largest decoration had been the amount of fellow students at Lilith High, all of which were enjoying a feast from a single table that was very, very long.

Booming voices and high pitched laughs filled the room as Roxas took his priorities to the top of the list. He looked around for the sight of the gal he wanted to sit himself next to, and his big brother too. He finally caught their eye as they did his, and Roxas tugged on Kairi's dress sleeve to grasp her attention. Kairi smiled as she walked with Roxas through the crowds of friends and teenagers, and they both ended up right in front of Namine and Cloud. Kairi hugged her brother and Namine, as the four friends walked on over to their spot at the ginormous table. Roxas was utterly surprised to finally have a feeling of hunger after the harsh weeks and days of complications as he started grabbing at a small bowl of oatmeal along with toast. As they feasted on simple yet wonderful breakfast, Roxas still wondered about that painting he had seen before entering the room. He could only hope it wasn't his mother as the friends finished up their breakfast..

* * *

 **Hall of rooms, 30 Minutes later.**

They all strolled along together, talking to each other about how their year at Lilith High was going to be. Roxas played along casually and planned secretly for the future conversation of "I saw something strange today."

Namine looked over at Roxas's pondering, worried face as she asked softly, "What's wrong? Something happened?"

Roxas decided it was the time to say it. "Okay, so..." He cleared his throat. "Well, Kairi and I were walking through to the door and we saw this painting. It was of a monster that looked like it was about to attack a girl."

Everybody's eyes widened.

Roxas felt like he was 4 feet shorter than everybody else as he awkwardly concluded, "It looked like my mom."

Namine's eyes seemed to calm down as she replied, "Oh, that... the Peinture De La Mort."

The boy, confused, rang in- "What?!" as Kairi giggled to herself, probably thinking it was rather indeed funny.

Namine smiled and explained. "The Peinture De La Mort, French for 'the painting of death', is a painting that explains a tragedy a keeper of hearts has been through- or basically some important event that had been placed in such a timeline. Your mother's death left a mark of sadness, anger, and a craving for revenge, and so then, the Peinture De La Mort had changed. "

Roxas couldn't help but feel quite disturbed and troubled by the fact that the mere events that Roxas had endured personally were reflecting upon even the grounds of Lilith High- a place he didn't even know.

A few minutes of a long, tiring walk ended with happy hugs and goodbyes, but the picture that lingered in Roxas's head was so eldritch he couldn't say much. He needed to know more about the Peinture De La Mort. He felt it had something to do with... with _him._ With the enemy...

This painting was hiding something from him.


End file.
